


The Child of Three Parents

by rosie_lioness



Series: Stardew Bits and Bobs [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamwalking, F/M, Magic, Oops, Other, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_lioness/pseuds/rosie_lioness
Summary: A younger M. Rasmodius goes out into the spirit plane, and gets into an awkward position. Complications ensue.





	The Child of Three Parents

Sometimes he goes dreamwalking: leaving his body to explore the astral plane.He’s seen many wonders–and some terrors–on his travels.He’s learned great truths, and once or twice, changed the shape of things to come.

Sometimes he goes dreamwalking, and meanders the nearby town.He looks at the soul-lights of the villagers, and tries to help them heal.He came too late for George’s back, but he’s helped heal broken hearts and twisted ankles, supercharged the doctor’s cures, and removed patches from their auras that would one day become cancers.

He also keeps the monsters in the mines.

He’s not old, especially for a wizard, but at thirty-five he’s already thinking about his legacy.There are so few of his kind left that the world’s energies are out of balance.He hopes for an apprentice, and searches for one everywhere he goes.

There’s a woman in this village, her hair is green, suggesting a hint of mer-blood in her.She walks by his tower without fear.But she’s never approached.Is she the one?

Tonight he’s gone out dreamwalking, off into the town, and he sees her. Her aura is bright and balanced.Her husband’s…not so much.There’s a darkness wrapped around his first chakra, and the wizard pauses.This could be serious for the man.

The wizard moves his perception back, and notes that the man’s overall energy is quite low, and the tone of the room is sad. _What happened here?_ The woman shines so brightly, he wants to help lift her spirits.Maybe removing the darkness will help?

He puts his hand into the other man’s energy field, and takes hold of the grunge.It’s got a sticky, slimy feel, and it clings to him, sensing a potential source of energy.‘Round and ‘round in a clockwise fashion the wizard circles his hand, gathering the stuff up until none of it is left.Then he leaves the house, and walks to a stream where he washes it all off.

_Nothing is more powerful than water for grounding out negative influences._

He returns to the house, and sees that the man’s energy has brightened some, but it is still low. _He needs a jumpstart._ The wizard remembers a thing his teacher said, about how to boost someone’s energy. _Align with them fully, and you can send some of your power into them._ But how is this done?He thinks for a moment, and then crawls into the bed, and into the man, overlaying their energy fields ’til they’re almost completely merged.He can feel a weird tingling all over himself, the constriction of the other man’s aura.It’s so small compared to his own. _Now to get started._

He focuses.There are points in the energy field that can be portals in or out.If he can find these and link them, he can do this.There is a click, and suddenly, the wizard feels a second set of chakras tied to his own.The other man’s heart center is gentle, but underpowered.The wizard is careful not to put too much of his energy in, but feels the sluggishness of the other man fade. _It’s enough,_ he thinks, _this must be enough,_ and he tries to disconnect, but wait, there is something wrong.The other man has caught him somehow, accidentally, or maybe he himself kythed too closely and now he must put his thoughts towards disentanglement.

Suddenly, he realizes that he can feel the other man’s body around him.The man is waking up, and the wizard is still tied in.This is bad, he is sure of it.

The man reaches for his wife, half asleep, burying his nose in her hair.She snuffles, half waking, and curls into him.

The wizard gets an impression of the trouble between these two; the sadness came from them both.They are trying to have a child, and the man couldn’t…

Oh, but now he can.His interest is becoming apparent, and the woman, in wriggling closer, has discovered this too.The wizard reads her pleasure and amusement from a flash her aura gives off.Then she very deliberately curls closer to her husband, prompting a response.

_Oh no.Oh no, ohnoohno…_

The wizard wants no part of this.He wants out.But his cold logic is being overcome by the desire and thoughts of the other man, which keep distracting him. _I have to get out of here.I’m MARRIED,_ he thinks, to which the other man replies,  _Yes, to CAROLINE, this is so right…_

The wizard wriggles, flails, but the other man doesn’t seem to realize there’s someone else in his head, in his body, and slowly, the wizard loses himself in the instincts of the moment.

Hands move clothes aside to caress what lies beneath.Soft hair, ragged breath, sweet kisses.

Stiffness meets softness, and the air is filled with quiet moans.

It’s half-awake lovemaking, uncoordinated, funny, sweet.If there are overtones of desperation, they are quickly extinguished by joy.

Pleasure ripples through her, and he/they follow after, and suddenly, the wizard realizes that part of him has gone too.The energetic seeds of life spilled by the man are tied with life-light from himself.He’s shocked: this is something he’s never heard of before.But who would allow such a thing in the first place, much less write about it?Again, he struggles to escape, but he’s held fast.

Finally, as the man and woman fall into satisfied slumber, the hold on the wizard loosens, and he pulls himself out of the man’s body, feeling his perceptions of the concrete world slip away.He is too dignified to flee, but he certainly leaves the area with haste, hoping against hope that what he’s sure is true is not.

When he returns to his own body, he crashes into it with abandon, and turns to embrace his own wife, who chuckles and falls back to sleep. _Maybe this will turn out to be nothing_ , he thinks, he hopes, _maybe, maybe_ …

A few weeks later, while he meditates, he perceives the woman walking near his tower again.He can’t help but go to her in the astral plane to see how she is, and whether what he feared has come to pass.

Yes.

She herself is shining bright as always, and there, nestled between her hips, is a small ball of light signaling new life.It’s already calling more energy to itself, spinning a web that will outline its body, but there is something odd about it too.

Normally, you can tell that children are half of one thing and half another.But this little one…there is a third thing here, an extra brightness of cool blue fire: there’s a bit of him at the core of this new being.He doesn’t have a body, but he collapses in shock, and the woman walks away.

Slowly, the wizard regains his feet.

Slowly, he returns to his body.

Slowly, he opens his eyes.

He doesn’t know what to do, except, he must tell his wife.All he can hope is that she won’t be too angry.

After all.It was an accident.


End file.
